The present invention pertains to a flame cutting machine for the subdivision of a steel strand or the like, such as is a continuously cast strand, which is constructed so that it is movable on rails which are arranged on both sides of a roller table which takes up the strand, and with a measuring rollers for the linear measurment of the strand which is tilted on a lever affixed to the machine carriage.
It is common knowledge to use water-cooled measuring rollers for the measurement of the length of a steel strand or a portion thereof. In such practice the circumference of the measuring roller rolling on the workpiece is used for the determination of the strand length. Since for the measurement, the measuring roller lies directly against the hot, often still glowing steel strand, it is necessary to cool it, so that the roller diamter, which is subject to the influence of temperature, does not change, which would otherwise yield erroneous measurements.
A flame cutting machine of the aforementioned type is disclosed in the German patent (DT-PS) No. 2411972. The measuring roller associated with this flame cutting machine rolls over the top side of the strand to be measured.
It is also known to associate the measuring roller with the underside of the strand, as is shown e.g. in DT-Gbm 7511739. In this state of the art, furthermore, the measuring roller is unilaterally open, so that thereby the cooling water fed into the interior of the measuring roller can escape the roller directly without enforced reflux.